Pain
by Donna Lynn
Summary: Max and Alec have a conversation on the space needle. My deleted scene from the episdoe "The Berrisford Agenda".


Pain

Author: Donna Lynn

E-mail: dpierce99@hotmail.com

Status: Complete

Category: Angst/Friendship

Spoilers/Rumors: "The Berrisford Agenda"

Season: 2

Rating: PG

Content Warning: None

Summary: Max and Alec have a conversation on the space needle after "The Berrisford Agenda"

Author's Note: I've always wondered if Alec ever goes up on the space needle. 

Pairing: Max/Alec friendship

Disclaimer: The characters of "Dark Angel" do not belong to me. So **_DO NOT_** sue me!

Max sat on top of the space needle with her knees to her chest and her cheek on her knee…crying. She didn't really know why she was crying. She shouldn't be crying. At least not over him…Alec. The all to familiar saying he said to her earlier that evening opened up old and new wounds for her.

__

(Flashback)

Max approached Alec at his locker. "Hey, " she said. 

Alec looked up with a soft look, "Hey, Max."

There was a moment of silence till she spoke hesitantly, "Listen…if you ever want to talk…"

He looked at her confused, "About what?"

"About anything, " she answered.

He smiled, "Why would I want to do that?"

Max sighed inwardly, "Just consider the offer okay."

He nodded and closed his locker putting on his jacket, "Listen…thanks for saving my ass…again."

It was her turn to nod, "So you're all right?"

He paused for a moment then smiled, "I'm always all right?" He clapped his hands together and walked past her. 

Max stood in the same spot staring at the bench in front of her then smiled softly. "Yeah…we're always all right." Her eyes watered and she quickly made her way out of Crash and went to the one place she could be alone at.

__

(Present)

I'm always all right…

It echoed in her mind over and over again. She used to be like Alec. Selfish and closed off to pretty much everyone she knew. Until recently not even Original Cindy knew who and what she was. Alec was going through the same thing she did at that stage in her life. 

She didn't know why she was crying. Maybe it was because she needed to cry for him now. It was as if she could feel his pain. He lost the woman he loved and it was because of him. She didn't know he was capable of as such a feeling as love. At least not that type of love. Everybody loved something. It didn't necessarily have to be a person. 

She lifted her cheek off her knee and wiped her tears away. The wind was blowing pretty good making her hair fly in the wind. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

Earlier than evening when she told Alec if he ever wanted to talk she was there…she meant it. She offered him something that no one had offered to her until Logan came along and by then it was too late for him. She didn't want Alec to fall down the same path she did. To pretend like you don't care then see someone you pretend to not care about dyeing or hurt like she did with Logan. 

Alec didn't have many friends in fact the only friend he really had was Joshua. He understands Alec better than Alec. Joshua is gifted…he isn't corrupted by hatred like most people are at some point in there life. She could only hope between herself and Joshua Alec would not succumb to darkness completely. 

She stood up and walked a little closer to the edge and looked down. She loved to look down off the edge it was kind of a rush to know that one little slip could be fatal. 

"I hope you're just looking over the edge, " a voice said from behind her. 

She whirled to see Alec walking toward her with a smile on his face. 

She smiled back, "I like to look over the edge."

He came to stand by her and looked down. He raised his eyebrows, "That's a long way down."

They were standing so close he was practically looking over her shoulder. He could feel her breath on the side of his face. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. 

He turned his face towards her and noticed the fresh tears on her face. They were so close they were breathing each other. 

He tilted his head, "Why are you crying?"

"Sometimes it's the best way to get all the pain out, " she whispered. 

His jaw clenched and he looked out over the city. 

"You never did answer my question, " she said. 

He glanced over at her, "I guess this is a hot spot for sorrows…I come here a lot."

"Really?" she said surprised. She looked out over the city, "I come here a lot myself. Usually, when no one can possibly know what I'm going through."

"Manticore, " he corrected. 

"Yeah…Manticore, " she whispered. 

For a few long moments they stood in silence. 

"Now we don't have to Max, " he said. 

She glanced at him and he turned his head to face her. Again they were mere inches apart. 

"Are you taking me up on my offer?" she asked smiling softly. 

He nodded, "I offer the same thing in return."

She shook her head yes and leaned forward and placed a kiss on his forehead. He closed his eyes and kissed her on the forehead when she pulled away. 

"You're right you know, " she said looking back out over the city. 

"What's that?" he asked curiously. 

For a long moment she didn't speak, "We're always gonna be alright."

THE END

__

I think I did alright with this what do you guys think?


End file.
